Hold All of My Heart
by Just a person51
Summary: Senior year at Barden, with our two favorite cousins, Lexa and Beca, will be an adventure. With huge decisions to make, new faces and Bechloe's relationship on the rocks, will the two girls make it through their last year? Main pairings are Clexa and Bechloe, but a lot of side gay action.


The smell of the grass wafted through Lexa's nose as she took a deep, closed eye breath in. Her muscles relaxed as the cold morning air softly blew through her braided ponytail. Her green eyes opened, scanning the empty field. Well almost empty. There was a girl, nervously shuffling by the bleachers.

Lexa's eyebrow burrowed. That was new, she was usually the first one on the field, loving the calm quiet of her second favorite place in the world, the first being wherever Clarke was. Lexa decides to walk over to the new intruder. What was dubbed as the Commander face, easily slide into position as she stood in front of the blonde girl, who was now nervously playing with the strap of her duffel bag.

"Can I help you?" Lexa asks, her right eyebrow ticking up on its our accord.  
The blonde girl in front of her reaches up to her face, as if to play with glasses, but upon realizing she wasn't wearing any, her fingers brush an absent piece of hair behind her ear.

"I hope so. I'm here to tryout for the team." The blonde haired girl says, confidently, which surprised Lexa.

"I'm Kara Danvers, Junior, just transferred from National City University." The girl, Kara, adds on and then gives Lexa one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen, and she's seen plenty from Chloe.

"Tryouts don't start for another hour." Lexa says her tone a little softer now as she watches Kara nod.

"I'm aware. I was just so nervous that I got here way to early and no one else was here, well except for you. I figured that you didn't want to be bothered because you looked so peaceful and I'm really sorry if I bothered you, I was just going to warm up a bit and I should stop talking. Now." Kara says, again reaching up to fiddle with what must be glasses and again realizes that she isn't wearing any. Lexa, on the other hand finds herself cracking a smile at Karas nervous ramble.

"I'm Lexa, the team captain. You didn't bother me at all. I was just about ready to warmup myself and could use a buddy." Lexa says in a friendly voice now, because she could tell, just by Kara showing up early that she was a hard worker. Kara beams at her before running to get her shin guards and cleats on.

* * *

Kara was not at all what Lexa was expecting, the girl seemed like she would be a super clumsy person but the second she stepped onto the field, she changed.

Gone was the almost awkward way she presented herself and in its place was a woman who moved with confidence.

Kara was fast, like almost to the point where Lexa found herself wondering if she was perhaps from a different planet. Kara moved so easily around defenders too, like they were not even a problem for her. But the thing that surprised Lexa the most is that Kara was built. Like the girl was jacked. Lexa found this out the hard way.

Lexa was playing defense against some of the players trying out, none of them, except Kara caught her eye. Lexa spotted the ball out of the corner of her eye and immediately started heading for it, not seeing that Kara was too, until they collided. Lexa flew back, while Kara just had acted like something small hit her.

"Oh golly! Are you okay?" Kara asks as Lexa groans on the ground. Lexa hears Kara start nervously rambling and laughs as she pushes herself to a standing position.

"Kara I'm fine, everything is fine." Lexa says with an amused tone while stopping the blonde from pacing back and forth.

"Damn Kara, what are you made of? You sent the commander flying." Octavia says as she makes her way over to the two of them. Kara only blushes and Lexa laughs.

"Yeah it felt like I ran into a brick wall." Lexa says playfully punching Kara's arm. Kara just shrugs.

"I just enjoy working out." Kara mumbles out her cheeks a light pink color. Octavia laughs than jogs to set up some more plays to run.

"Don't worry about it Kara, you are doing great. Let's get back to playing." Lexa says nudging the girl to snap her out of her thoughts. Kara follows after Lexa, joining the rest of the girls.

* * *

Kara was an absolute joy, Lexa decided. She blended with the team effortlessly. Octavia and Anya even warmed up quickly to her.

"Kara for sure will be on the team." Anya says to Octavia, awhile later as they discussed the tryouts, Lexa find myself nodding along.

"She's really fucking fast. Her footwork was very impressive." Octavia says in an almost envious tone making Lexa smile.

"You could always ask her to teach you." Lexa teases and Octavia glares.

"So we have Kara, that fills the spot we needed." Anya says cutting off whatever Octavia was going to say. Lexa nods with a smirk towards Octavia before standing up.

"Great, I'll go let everyone know." Lexa says heading towards all the girls who tried out.

"As there was only spot to fill this year, we've decided to give that spot to Kara Danvers, everyone else thank you for trying out." Lexa says in a professional way nodding at each of the girls before getting barreled into by a very excited Kara.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kara says with a bouncy hug, Lexa tensing slightly. Kara steps back still beaming while Lexa spots her blonde as Kara moves a bit. Lexa winces slightly as she realizes the look on Clarke's face.

"You earned your spot, you fit best with the team, we look forward to playing with you." Lexa says a smile easily sliding onto her face as she feels Clarke's hand slide into hers, pulling her closer to Clarke.

"Hey babe, how was tryouts?" Clarke asks before placing a gentle peck to Lexa's lips, still making Lexa's stomach flip after all these years.

"Really good, Kara here is the newest member of the team." Lexa says gesturing to a still beaming Kara, who didn't seem to mind Clarke's intrusion at all, in fact she seemed happier, if that was possible.

"Hi I'm Kara, you must be Clarke, Lexa gushed all about you when we were warming up earlier." Kara says shaking Clarke's hand while Clarke just looked a little off balance and Lexa blushed.

"Hi, nice to meet you too Kara." Clarke says, not expecting Kara to introduce herself and be as friendly as she was, especially when Clarke could have sworn she was interested in Lexa. Clarke looks closer at Kara, maybe she was just overly friendly to everyone.

"Well I've got to run to meet my sister Alex and tell her the good news. Have a good day!" Kara says with a huge smile before jogging to grab her things.

Clarke turns to watch her, while Lexa just laughs a bit.

"She's like an excited puppy." Lexa says while Clarke just turns to look at Lexa.

"I still didn't like that she was basically all over you." Clarke says her bottom lip pointing out a bit, while Lexa shakes her head pulling Clarke into a hug.

"Always so jealous, even though you should know by now that I'm all yours, have been for about four years now." Lexa says with a soft smile reserved just for Clarke.

"Mmm I know, I just like hearing you say that you belong to me." Clarke says leaning up to place a firm kiss to Lexa's lips.

"Always so possessive." Lexa grins against Clarke's lips.

* * *

Beca was stressed.

No stressed was understatement to how she was feeling. After Amy's reveal at the presidents birthday, yeah you read that right the PRESIDENT of the United States birthday, they were the laughing stock of the whole nation, and not even a group at the school anymore unless they somehow win this international accepella competition, plus of that wasn't enough she just got a call informing her that she was going to intern at a fucking record label.

Beca was understandably crazy excited about that last one, but one look at her girlfriend and Beca couldn't bring herself to share the news. She didn't want to add anymore stress to the redheads life, plus she was only really focused on Worlds at the moment.

"Beca motherfuckin' Mitchell, future dj extraordinaire. How excited was Chloe to hear about it?" Lexa asks with a smile, extremely happy for her cousin, knowing how hard she worked for it. The two were currently in Beca's room at the Bellas house, One she shared with Fat Amy.

"Well I haven't exactly told her..?" Beca says not completely sure what she should do. Lexa raises an eyebrow at Beca clearly needing explanation.

"She's so stressed about Worlds and I don't know, it feels like all she cares about these days are the Bellas and accapella, which you know, is great, but she has been here for like seven years. I'm worried that she will never move on from this place, and the world needs someone like Chloe." Beca says with a sigh as she plops down on her bed next to her cousin.

"Maybe you should talk to her about this Becs." Lexa suggests as she hears Beca groan into the bed.

"I will...eventually, I'm sure. I love her, and I really only want the best." Beca says a guilty feeling resting deep in her stomach. Beca felt that Chloe might have stayed all these years just for her, even though Beca repeatedly told her that she would go anywhere Chloe went.

"I'm sure it will all work itself out." Lexa says trying to stay hopeful, for Beca's sake.

"I can't believe we are seniors already." Beca says moving to sit up and lean into Lexa a bit. Lexa laughs and nods in agreement.

"I can't believe you are a senior, you like never go to class." Lexa teases and Beca rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Beca mumbles and shrugs, because it was true, but you can't blame her for wanting to hang out with her gorgeous girlfriend, who has taken most of the classes already.

"How were tryouts today?" Beca asks as Lexa absentmindedly starts braiding small sections of her hair.

"Really good actually. We had a transfer junior, named Kara, who really seems to flow with the team. She's really nice, very excited about like everything. She kind of reminds me of Chloe actually." Lexa says with a thoughtful tone in her last couple words.

"That's good. You think you can win this year again, make it four years in a row, because I'm pretty sure that's a record." Beca says while scrolling through her phone to look this girl up.

"That's the plan. With this team, I think we can do it. We've all played together for a year already, excluding Kara obviously. Oh there she is." Lexa says pointing out Kara's profile.

"Jesus Christ, she's fucking shredded." Beca says a little in awe of the blonde girl in the picture who is lifting more weight than she really seems capable of doing.

"Is that drool, Beca? What would Chloe think?" Lexa asks dramatically.

"What would I think about what?" Chloe asks appearing in the doorway, causing Beca to squeak and drop her phone, which Chloe picks up, looking at the picture.

"And who is this?" Chloe asks with one hand on her hip, eyebrow cocked up looking between Beca and Lexa.

"Do I need to tell Clarke about this?" Chloe adds on looking at Lexa, before turning to give Beca a look.

"Tell me about what?" Clarke asks appearing behind Chloe, glancing at the picture of Kara, Lexa sees her jaw clench.

"Oh her." Clarke says in a tone that makes Lexa wince beside Beca.

"Clarke, she's just my teammate, I was just telling Beca about her and she looked her up. That's just the first picture on her profile." Lexa explains to Clarke while Clarke crosses her arms.

"Fine, Whatever, I'm dropping it because I'm hungry and you promised me food." Clarke says with a little pout on her face. Lexa laughs and pats Beca on the shoulder for good luck before getting up and having Clarke drag her out of the house.

Chloe looks back to Beca with the phone raised, "I think my profile is better honestly. I mean what's up with all the potstickers and pizza on here? How does she stay in such good shape?" Chloe asks, a touch of jealousy in her tone.

"Babe she's nothing compared to you." Beca says with a charming smile that gets Chloe every time.

"Charming but you aren't off the hook, just yet." Chloe says shutting the door to Beca's room and locking the door.

"Tell me how good I look again." Chloe says her voice lower now as she starts stripping her shirt.

"So fucking gorgeous, Chlo." Beca says basically pulling Chloe onto her lap, connecting their lips.

"I better be the only girl you are drooling over, Mitchell." Chloe says dangerous close to Beca's ear, and Beca just gulps and nods.

* * *

Lexa was on her way to get coffee before going to the library. As she enters the coffee shop she smiles as she sees Clarke chatting with Raven while the two worked. Lexa still really couldn't believe that she was the one who got to love Clarke and have that love returned.

Lexa is brought out of her daydream by a small giggle, glancing beside her she spots Kara, watching her with amusement. Lexa just glared at the younger girl for ruining her daydream. Kara holds her hands up in surrender.

"I just want some hot chocolate and go to the library, not to get murdered." Kara says with a small laugh. Lexa rolls her eyes before cracking a little smile.

"I'm actually on my way to the library after this too, we can go together, bond a little bit." Lexa says with a smile as Kara is quick to agree.

"Lexa." Lexa hears from her favorite person in the whole world. Lexa smiles before turning and getting lost in those blue eyes.

"Clarke." Lexa says with so much love that Kara almost melts. Raven on the other hand just groans, causing Kara to glance at the girl.

"Four years I've had to deal with this shit. That's how they start out ever conversation, I swear." Raven complains and Kara laughs.

"I think it's sweet." Kara says looking the two who were quietly talking to one another, lost in their own little world. Kara wanted to find someone she could do that with. Piercing green eyes make their way into Kara's thought before she could shut off that train of thought.

"And Kara wanted some hot chocolate, she's kind of off in her own little world right now, but she seems like the type of person who would want extra marshmallows." Lexa says with a little laugh as she nudges Kara who stumbles a bit, blushing and pushing her glasses onto her face.

"Uh what?" Kara says and Lexa just laughs.

"I ordered for you, extra marshmallows." Lexa says and Kara squeaks with excitement.

"Thank you!" Kara says shooting not only Lexa a bright smile but Clarke and Raven too.

"Geez turn it down, sunshine." Raven says grumpily while going to make the drinks. Kara frowns a bit and Lexa just shakes her head.

"Don't mind her she is just grumpy because her and her girlfriend, my roommate, broke up." Lexa says quietly to Kara and Kara nods understandably.

Clarke brings them their drinks and gives Lexa a small kiss that leaves Lexa looking a little dazed, while smiling and saying bye to Kara.

* * *

The two found an empty table and Lexa started to spread get out some of her books, being in her senior year and her major being political science, she was pretty busy with homework.

After getting settled and beginning to work, Lexa takes a second to glance over at Kara to find an almost dazed, daydreaming look on the blonde again. Lexa follows the direction of the stare and laughs as she spots a girl with her own impressive stack of books. The girl was gorgeous, Lexa would give that to Kara, she had long, straight black hair, light colored eyes that were either blue or green and a jawline that looked like it could cut through diamonds.

"You know her?" Lexa asks Kara turning her attention back to the younger girl. Kara snaps out of her staring and cheeks blush red.

"Um know who?" She asks, fiddling with her glasses, a nervous tick, Lexa would guess.

"That girl over there you were staring at. Should we invite her over?" Lexa asks, biting her lip to hold in the laugh as Kara's eyes go wide.

"No!" Kara almost shouts, getting looks which causes her to duck down, her face impossibly red now.

"I mean no, she looks busy and I don't want to bother her or anything. And I wasn't staring at her, I was just looking at something in that general direction." Kara says defending herself, even though at this point it was pointless. Lexa laughs.

"She is pretty, I can see why you were staring." Lexa says twirling her pen watching Kara's face get all dopey again.

"She is really pretty huh?" Kara asks leaning her head against her hand on the table and glancing back at the girl, just to find the girl looking back at her, a smirk finding its way on her lips as Kara blushes and looks away quickly.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?" Lexa asks Kara watching the girl almost panic again.

"No way I could just get up and go talk to her. I wouldn't be able to talk or worse, I wouldn't be able to stop talking." Kara says with a grimace on her face at the thought of embarrassing herself in front of the girl.

"How do you know her?" Lexa asks, wondering if Kara had seen the girl before or not.

"I've got a history class with her. I'm almost always late to it, so I always see her when I'm running in late, she always sits in the front." Kara says her face blushing in embarrassment. The girl would never go for someone like her.

"Huh, well I can go say hi for you." Lexa says with a grin, wanting to help her friend out as she watches Kara's face transform into terror as she stands.

Lexa makes her way over to the girls table, reading the book titles on the side of the books as she does. Green, the girls eyes were a really bright shade of green. The girl's eyebrow ticks up as she spots Lexa coming over.

"Wasn't expecting you to be the one to come over, if I'm being honest." The girl says with a calm smile on her face. Lexa fake gasps and holds her hand to her heart.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Lexa asks in a teasing voice, causing the girls smile to get a bit wider.

"I tend to lean more towards blondes, if you catch my drift." The girl says eyes sliding back over to Kara who was not at all being sneaky while staring at Lena and Lexa laughs.

"Oh trust me, me too. My girlfriend is a blonde too. A different blonde from the one staring at you" Lexa says and the girls eyes get a bit brighter and her cheeks a little redder.

"So why are you over here than?" The girl asks with a questioning look on her face.

"Kara, the blonde over there, wants to say hi but she's maybe a little to flustered by you." Lexa says truthfully and the girl starts laughing.

"No way. Are you serious? She flustered by me? Have you seen her arms, I don't think I could get one word out if she came over her to talk to me." The girl says shyly with a blush and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and Lexa just grins.

"I'm Lexa by the way." Lexa says sticking her hand out and the girl shakes it.

"Lena. It's nice to meet you." The girl, Lena says kindly and Lexa wonders why the girl is studying alone.

"Nice to meet you too. Can I pass along a hello to Kara?" Lexa asks and the girl grins.

"How about you pass along the hello and my number." Lena says and Lexa just grins and nods.

"Can do, but I'm going to put your number in my phone too, you seem cool, so we should hang out sometime. I could always use more friends." Lexa says taking the girls number and swearing that Lena's eyes got a little watery.

"Okay that sounds really nice." Lena says and Lexa waves goodbye. When Lexa turns back to the table Kara was at she is hit full force with a pout from Kara.

"Who stole your cookies?" Lexa asks walking up and sliding into her seat. Kara just shrugs miserably and continues pouting.

"Nothing I just saw that the girl gave you her number." Kara says sounding so sad that it breaks Lexa's heart.

"Correction. Lena, gave YOU her number. Besides I've already found the love of my life." Lexa says watching Kara's whole face light up.

"Really?" Kara asks her face bright with surprise and her tone excited.

"Yes it turns out that I'm a fabulous wing woman." Lexa says passing the piece of paper with Lena's number on it over to Kara, after she put it into her own phone.

"Even her writing is pretty." Kara says in a soft tone. Lexa laughs and shakes her head.

"You are hopeless." Lexa says getting hit with another one of Kara's pouts.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It has been awhile since I have posted anything, but I am back now, for the most part. I have like 26K words written for this story already, so updates will hopefully be kind of frequent! Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
